My Divergent story
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: This fanfiction is basically what would happen if there was no war, and it starts where Tris has to fight Peter in training. Its the same story as Divergent, I just like to switch it up a little:P Also, rated M. For lemons in some upcoming chapters!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This fanfiction is going to start where Peter and Tris have to fight in training. It will go on like the book Divergent, but I'm going to change a few things. There is no war, and Tris's parents never died nor Will. So yeah, If you like this fanfiction please leave a review! And If you like Lemons then stick around for a few chapters, because there will be lemons in this fanfiction! I'm not sure what chapter yet, but I will try to make the lemons happen in some of the beginning chapters. Anyways here it is and please leave suggestions in the comment section if you have any!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Next fight, Peter vs. Tris!" Eric yelled. My body became tense at the word "Peter." I slowly walk towards Peter to fight him. He stands there, with a devious smirk on his face.

"It's Eric, he's just trying to get back at you." Christina says. I continue walking towards peter and Four stops me.

"Hey." He says grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask him.

"Remember what I said about attack? First shot right to the throat and you watch him." Four says sternly. "He steps before he punches. Alright?"

I nod and Four lets go of my arm. I walk up to Peter and get into our fighting positions.

"You all right there stiff?" Peter says. "You look like your about to cry. I'll take it easy on you if you cry." He says smiling.

"Come on Tris." Christina says quietly.

Peter throws a punch at me and I dodge it, ducking. He steps forward and I punch him in the throat. His face cringes and he tries to throw another punch at me but I dodge it. I try to punch him in the face, but he grabs my hand from punching him as he punches me in the face. He then punches me again and I take a few steps back feeling dizzy from him punching me.

I grab his arm and hold it behind his back as I kick him in the stomach. He eventually takes his other arm and starts punching me in the stomach. I groan from the pain. He picks my body up and throws me across the cement flooring. I gasp for air and he kicks me in the stomach.

"Come on, stop playing with each other." Eric says crossing his arms.

I look at Peter one more time before he punches me in the face and I collapse to the ground, my nose bleeding and my body hurting.

My eyes see Four walking away. His hands clenched into fists as he walks. Peter kicks me in the face and I black out.

Four's P.O.V.

I wanted so badly to go up and punch Peter in the face, but I couldn't. It makes me hurt inside knowing that Tris is being beat to a pulp and there's nothing I can do about it. Peter punches her in the face one more time and she collapses to the floor, her nose bleeding. I turn my face and walk away. I can't bare to see Tris like that.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and I'm in the infirmary. My body aches all over. I look around and see Four, sitting in a chair.

"Four?" I croaked.

"Hey." He says smiling a little.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"The initiates are playing capture the flag. I was sent here to escort you to the game once you woke up." Four said.

"Okay." I said sitting up. My face cringes and I hold my rib cage as I sit up.

"How long was I out?" I ask him.

"About a day." He says. "But don't worry about it. I've got things covered with Eric." Four says.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Come on, lets get you ready for capture the flag." Four says helping me stand out of bed.

"Thanks." I say as he helps me. He hands me the vest for capture the flag and I put it on. I look at myself in the infirmary mirror and put my hair into a ponytail. I then realize I have a cut on my eyebrow and my jaw is black.

"You ready?" Four asks.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

We walk out of the infirmary and head to the game.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm standing on the train with a bunch of other initiates. I stand beside Christina, Will, and Al, wondering whats going to happen next.

"The games simple. It's like capture the flag." Four says to everyone.

Eric picks out a gun and holds it out to everyone. "Weapon of choice!" Eric said.

"Two teams, Four and I are captains." Eric says.

"You pick first." Four says to Eric.

"My pleasure."

"Edward." Eric says.

"I'll take the stiff." Four says gesturing towards me.

"Oh, picking the weak ones so you've got someone to blame when you loose." Eric says.

"Something like that." Four replies.

After all the initiates had been assigned to a team, we went off to our hiding places in the broke down carnival. We all stood in a group huddled around each other. We were discussing what we were gonna do to defeat Eric's team. I wanted to speak up and say something, but instead I'm just going to do my own thing. I leave the group and walk over to the Ferris wheel. I start to climb it to get to the top. I want to see where Eric's glowing flag is. I put one step in front of the other on the ladder and start to climb when I hear Four's voice.

"You're not going to jump are you?" Four yells.

"No I'm just trying to get a good advantage point!" I yell back.

"Good thinking." Four says throwing his gun on the ground and climbing up the ladder with me.

"You don't have to come with me." I say. I don't want to be treated like a little girl.

"You should go easy, you took a beating." Four says.

"I'm surprised you noticed. I saw you leave during the fight." I reply continuing to climb.

"Yeah, well It's not something I wanted to watch." Four spoke.

We were quiet for a while until I put one step in front of my other step and the bar slipped from underneath me. I instantly felt a pair of big hands around my hands touched my skin and I felt warm inside.

"You good?" He asks me helping me back up onto the ladder. I can't respond though, because I'm climbing with my instructor Four, and he just held my waist. The boy I think I'm in love with just held my waist.

"You okay?" He asks me. I snap out of it and answer him.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply continuing to climb.

"This is high enough." Four says looking down.

"No we need to go higher." I say. I take three more steps and stop. I look back down at him and his face suddenly looks very worried.

"You alright?" I ask him. He just looks at me with his dark eyes.

"Your afraid of heights?"

"Everyone's afraid of something." He says.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything." I say. I continue to climb and he follows me. I'm not sure why he's following me though because I mean, why would he?

We climb higher and higher up the ladder.

"Come on Tris." Four says following me. I continue to climb though and start to climb onto poles.

"Really?" He asks. "Are you even human?" He asks jokingly. I stop so Four doesn't have to climb any higher and we stand at the top of the Ferris wheel. Our bodies almost touching each other.

"See it's not so bad." I say looking down.

"No it's pretty bad." Four says in a shaky voice. I can't believe that the Four I know, is scared. I mean I guess everyone is scared of something but I just didn't consider that he might be scared of things too.

"If you knew you were afraid of heights, why did you climb the Ferris wheel with me?" I ask. He suddenly looks down and then back up at me.

"I had to make sure you were okay." He says. My heart melts. He came up here because he was protecting me if anything bad happened. He's terrified of heights, and yet he climbed the Ferris wheel with me to make sure I got up here safe. He cares about me.

Suddenly I see something green flashing in the corner of my eye. I look over and that's where I see Eric's flag.

"Look there it is!" I say pointing at the green flag.

 **Ta-Da! Its kind of boring right now, but it will get more interesting. I promise!:P Stick around for more and I'll be back soon!**


	2. Capture the flag

**Hi you guys! Here is chapter two to this fanfiction! I hope you like it and please enjoy!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I stare at Tris and smile. She's so beautiful. She is small but strong, and her bright eye's demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up.

After me and Tris found the flag we climbed back down the Ferris wheel and split into two groups. We went up one side of the tower where the flag was while the other group engaged Eric. When we found Eric's group, there were lots of hollering and yelling from being shot by darts.

"Follow me." I said to Tris as we ran out into the battlefield. She followed me until I stopped behind a wall and we split up.

Tris's P.O.V.

We split up and me and Christina went around shooting people with darts. All of a sudden I saw Peter with his gun pointed at Christina and he had an evil smile on his face.

"Tell me if this hurts." He said. I held up my gun and pointed it at him.

"You tell me!" I said as I pulled the trigger. I shot him with the dart and he fell too the ground panting.

"Bitch!" He said to me. Christina walked over to him and shot him with a dart too.

"Ass whole." She said as she shot him. He yelled and me and Christina ran away to the tower. Once we got inside, she kept cover for me while I climbed to the top of the tower. I opened the door and there stood Molly with a gun in her hand. I tried to shoot at her and she tried to shoot at me but eventually we ran out of bullets, and we started to fight each other. I kicked at her but missed, and she threw a punch at me while I ducked. She tried to hit me with her gun, but I grabbed the gun and hit her in the face with it. She fell to the ground and I grabbed the flag and waved it around on the balcony yelling.

"I got the flag!" I yelled. Everybody started yelling and cheering as I held the flag up and waved it.

Four's team had won the game.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we got finished with the game, all the initiates who won the game got to go into the pit and have a party. I walked into the pit talking to Al when Four called my name.

"Tris!" He said as he walked over to me. Al, Christina, and Will walked away as Four came up to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to say that you were really good tonight. You were brave." He said. My heart pounded. I think I'm in love with Four.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Anyways you should get back to your friends." He said.

"Okay." I replied smiling. I walked away, smiling.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Today we find out who is staying in dauntless to finish training and who is leaving to become faction less. I watch the scoreboard in anticipation. Tris has to make it. If she become's faction less, so will I. I've already made up my mind. The scoreboards appear and I see Tris above the red line in the white box. She made it. I look to see the number she's at. She's on number twenty while Al is right behind her. I sigh in relief. I'm so happy that she made it.

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm so happy that I made it into the second stage of training. Me and the other initiates sit in a room where we will be tested to find out what are weaknesses are in fear stimulation's. I sit in the chair uncomfortably until Four opens the door and calls my name.

"Tris." He said. I walk into the room with him and sit down in the chair.

"Now most people have about fifteen to twenty fear's a in a fear stimulation. I'll be able to see your fears as they pop up on the screen." He spoke pointing at the computer.

"Your gonna be able to see inside of my mind?" I ask in a panicky voice. I don't want him to be inside my head. That's a little scary. What if he figures out that I like him?

"Yeah." He said as he gently moves my hair out of my face. He pushes the needle gently into my neck and I suddenly feel very sleepy.

"Remember to slow your heart race Tris." He said as I dozed off into the stimulation.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm watching Tris's fear stimulation. In her first one, she's in a field outside the gate. She tries to run from crows attacking her but she gets stuck and quicksand and can't move. The other side of the field is burning with fire so she can't go there either.

"Come on Tris." I say in a quiet voice.

She is pecked by hundreds of crows until she falls to the ground. Crows are pecking at her all over. In her hair, on her arms, and legs. There's a puddle beside her and she dives in, going underwater. She tries to breathe but she can't.

Her next stimulation is her in a glass box full of water. It's filling up and she an't figure out how to stop it. She tries to kick the box and is trying to break the glass but she can't. The water goes higher and higher by the second. I really don't want to watch her being tortured in a stimulation, I think I'm in love with her and I can't bare to see her suffer. The water fills to the top and she's underwater. She stands in the glass box and taps the glass. It cracks, which doesn't make any sense to me. Dauntless don't break the glass like that. She keeps taping the glass with her finger until the box sh-adders and she comes flowing out of the box.

She then wakes up from her stimulation and gasps for air. I try to calm her down.

"Shh! It's just a stimulation." I say. She calms down and sits there breathing hard.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She asks me.

"How'd you break the glass?" I ask her.

"I don't know... I just sort of did it." She says. I sit in a rolling chair beside her and look into her blue eyes.

"What were your test results?" I ask. "For your aptitude test?"

"Abnegation." She says. She's lying. She must be divergent.

"I think your lying to me." I say.

"Why would I lie to you?" She asks me.

"I'm gonna ask you again. What were your test results?" I ask her one more time.

"Abnegation." She says.

"Fine. Your free to go." I say pointing to the door.

"Just so you know, dauntless don't break the glass like that." I say. She opens the door and walks out.

 **Stick around for chapter three!:P**


	3. The chasm

**Hi you guys! Here is chapter three and I hope you like it!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had my stimulation done, I suspect that Four might know that I'm Divergent. I think I' in love with four but... I could never tell him that I'm Divergent. I walk to the tattoo parlor to talk to Tori. When I get there I walk over to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in training?" She asks me.

"Yeah but um I just needed to talk to you in privacy." I said. She grabs my hands and leads me to another room behind the tattoo parlor. We both sit down in chairs and she looks at me.

"So, whats up?" She asks me.

"What if someone were to find out that I'm divergent..." I say quietly.

She looked down and then back up at me.

"My brother was like you- different." Tori says. "During the second stage of training he got good really fast. Last day of the stimulation, one of the dauntless leaders came to watch him. The next day we found his body at the bottom of the castle." She says.

"They got rid of him." She says in a sad voice.

"Who did?" I ask.

"Dauntless leadership." She replies.

"You can't let them find out about you."

"And what if they already know?" I ask her.

"Then you're already dead."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After I talked to Tori, I couldn't get it out of my head that I think Four knows I'm Divergent. I walk down the hallway, my mind a mess. I mean, I don't think Four would tell anyone I was Divergent. At least I hope he wouldn't. I continue to walk until I hear a noise. I stop and look around me. I don't see anyone so I continue to walk. Next thing I know I'm being attacked by three guys in black. I scream before one of them covers my mouth with their hand. I kick and punch but they hold me down. They carry me to the chasm and are trying to push me over the edge. I pull someones hat off of their head and see that Al is the one trying to push me. I scream and try to push them over but they have more power over me. One of them chokes me and cuts me in the head with a knife.

This is it. This is where I'm going to die.

Right when I think I'm dead someone pulls Al off of me and slams his head into the wall. I look to see who it is, Four.

Four then slams the others guy head into the floor and flips the other person over on to the ground. I collapse to the ground out of breath and go unconscious.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a bed, but I'm not sure where. I look around the room before I see Four sitting beside me, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Were in my apartment." He says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were being attacked by Al, Peter, and Drew." Four said. "I turned them in to the dauntless police and brought you back to my apartment." He said.

I saw a black bruise on his jaw and touched it with my hand. He looks at me with his mesmerizing eyes.

"Don't worry. It barely hurts." He says smiling.

"What were you doing there?" I ask him.

"I was walking from the control room when I heard a scream." Four said.

"Oh." I said.

"Can you help me sit up?" I ask. He nods and places his hands on my back. I slowly sit up and cringe my face from the pain.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah my body just hurts." I say laughing a little. He smiles and helps me sit up the rest of the way.

"Can I ask what you were doing at the chasm when you were supposed to be asleep with all the other initiates?" Four says.

"I was going to talk to someone and I was going right back to the dorm when they attacked me." I said looking down.

Four looks at me with a confused face.

"Who were you going to talk to?" He asks me.

I can't tell him who I was going to talk to because I don't want him to figure out that I was talking to Tori about me being Divergent. I trust four, but I just don't know what he would do If he found out.

"Um... Tori." I said kind of quietly.

"Why?" He asks me.

"I can't tell you why." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because... have you ever had a secret that you wanted to tell someone but you couldn't because it would ruin your life if you did?" I ask him.

He slowly looks down at the floor and nods.

"Really?" I ask him. "You have?"

"Tris there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He says quietly. "I know your divergent. I am too, so I'm going to help you." He says.

I can't believe it. He's Divergent too? Out of all the people I could have guessed he's... Divergent?

"You are?" I ask. He nods.

"How did you know that I'm Divergent?" I ask.

"There's something about you that I can tell your Divergent."

"Also why do you want to help me?" I ask quietly.

"Because... I think I'm in love with you." He says. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."

"That's sensible of you." I say smiling. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I say laughing a little.

"Maybe I'm already sure." Four replies. "And I just don't want to frighten you." He says smiling.

"Then you should know better." I say smiling.

"Okay, fine. I love you." He says.

 **That was this chapter! Stick around for more and I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
